The present invention relates to a lubricating device for an engine provided with a crank case which freely rotatably supports a crank shaft and also which stores oil at its lower part, an oil strainer which is so arranged as to be fixed in the crank case, and an oil pump which sucks the oil at the lower part in the crank case via the oil strainer.
Already known, for example, by Japanese Patent document JP-A No. H11-311126 is an oiling device which has, in a crank case made up a pair of case half bodies mutually coupled together on a plane including a cylinder axis, an oil strainer so arranged as to be supported by one of the case half bodies, an oil pump fitted to the other one of the case half bodies, and an oil suction passage linking between the oil strainer and the oil pump.